InuYasha and the Russian dance
by Fuu Hououji
Summary: Kagome trips and falls through the wrong well, guess where she ends up? r/r


Inu-Yasha and the Russian dance

**Disclamer: Rumiko Takahashi own's Inu-Yasha - A Fudal Fairy Tale and I do not know who owns the Russian dance...?**

**Warning: Sorry but in this fic there is a lot of "Russian dance" bashing. Personally I think that Russian dancing is cool and REALLY hard to do. But anyone minus EvilSquirrel who might take this the wrong way please save yourselve the hardship of reading!**

{Fuu} One day when Kagome had finished up her homework, tests, etc. on time for week and she sat on her bed thinking about what she should do. A wicked thought came into her mind. She decided to go explore the well next door to her house. This well was just as old as her grandpa's well AND no one had ever been in it. Now that made her wonder.

Kagome: I wonder…should I go to the past and bug Inu-Yasha or should I just wait it out here 'till he comes to kidnap me... Then again I think it would be interesting to explore a past without a demon bodyguard looking over my shoulder and saying 'Feh' all the time...

{Fuu} So Kagome set out with a LARGE amount of food, roller skates, extra credit homework, tooth brush etc. Finally Kagome had bartered her way out of the house by giving up last year's birthday "present" from her Grandfather to her little brother. When she got over to the well she took one nerves glance into it.

Kagome: I can't do this… I can do this... Ok, here goes nothing! *Kagome takes a leap of doom into the well*

{Fuu} *snickers* should I just kill her now?

*From off back stage right "Fuu!!! That would rune the story!!"*

{Fuu} So is life... fine. All right, Kagome hit a hard surface on the bottom and looked around but there was nothing to be seen. Off in the distance about a mile away stood a tavern and the place somehow lured her to it.

Kagome: Food...Food...Water...Food... Aw *clutches her head* Advil...

{Fuu} When she was to the foot of the building she began to wonder if this was such a good idea. I mean without any real protection in this unknown dimension she had stumbled upon there was no saying what might happen.

Kagome: I never needed Inu-Yasha's help! In fact if you remember correctly he tried to kill me first!!

{Fuu} OK, don't read off your script. Anyway Kagome cracked the door open just a fingers length and took a look inside. There just in front of her she saw people doing some sort of strange midget dance.

Kagome: *looks at Fuu (who isn't actually suposed be there) helplessly* what do I do now?

{Fuu} Fallow you're script.

Kagome: *Finds where Fuu finished*

{Fuu} Kagome proceeds to walk into the bar and sit herself down in a chair at the end of her row. She looks at the people around her and wonders if they have back problems so that they have to dance so strangely.

Kagome: No kidding. Oops I mean, "Um, sir?" *Directing the words to someone sitting near by*

Bar Tender: Hay their lassie would you like a drink? Or would you maybe *hic* like to dance?

Kagome: *Edges away* I don't know _how_ to dance.

Guy at bar: Don't worry there's nothing to it.

Kagome: *under breath* just an extra set of legs. Oh ok.

{Fuu} So a guy only a few years older than Kagome walks her over to the dance floor. He begins to toss his feet in the air and get shorter and shorter. Kagome does not look amused and soon tries to leave the dance floor. But when she reaches the bar she finds the bar tender not there and takes a cup of water and a straw without asking. (You know now a days straws and water are usually free) Just then Inu-Yasha breaks down the door to the bar.

Inu-Yasha: Where in the six hells have you been!?

{Fuu} Kagome who had been drinking her water VERY slowly and seemed extremely interested in how they would have had straws in the waring era jumped up in her seat.

Kagome: Eh? I didn't know this bar led to hell, which must be why those men keep regrowing their legs...

Inu-yasha: Feh, you went down the wrong well purposely, didn't you? 

Kagome: *playing innocent* I accidentally tripped and stumbled into the next-door neighbors well.

Inu-yasha: *looks at her bag of supplies suspiciously* Why'd you bring all your junk then?

Kagome: It's NOT junk! *Holds her bag protectively*

Inu-yasha: *Ignores Kagome and his attention is soon taken by the people in the bars strange dance* Now that's just weird.

Kagome: No kidding. *Evil smirk* Hay Inu-Chan I dare you to do it. I bet you can't.

Inu-yasha: *looks offended* Feh, I could do that with my eyes closed.

Kagome: Oh really - I bet that bar tender dude could beat you at it.

Inu-yasha: Your only saying that to make me look as stupid as possible aren't you?

Kagome: Actually I hate to tell you this but after barging in here, breaking down the door, and taunting me you already look pretty stupid.

Inu-yasha: …

{Fuu} So Inu-yasha walks out onto the dance floor with nothing to louse but his pride.

Inu-yasha: Yeah and what do I have left but my pride, huh!?

{Fuu} Don't get offensive I'm only following the script. *Under breath* unlike some people...

Inu-yasha: Sure you are.

Bar Tender: Would you two mind taking this little disagreement outside?

{Fuu} *glares at the Bar Tender* Actually I would.

Kagome: *breaking the three way tension* Go get to it Inu-Chan!

Inu-yasha: *blushes* so what do I do first?

*Kagome and Fuu "sweatdrop" in unison*

{Fuu} Please just fallow your scripts people!!

Inu-Yasha: *looks confused* what script???

{Fuu} *blinks* HUH? I could have sworn... *walks out the bar door*

Kagome: Oh _thanks _Inu-Yasha!! Just how am I supposed to get home now!?

Inu-Yasha: Not my problem.

Kagome: Oh yeah?

Inu-Yasha: Feh, lets get this straight right now you are _not riding on my back!_

Kagome: Sure I'm not.

Inu-Yasha: _You're not!_

Kagome: *Grabs the stone from her neck and smirks* Say good-bye to ever being a full demon...Or?

Inu-Yasha: ...Fine...

Kagome: YEAY!!!! *Jumps onto Inu-yasha's back and they rid off into the sunset*

Fuu: *cries* *big letters on the screen appear saying "THE END"*

Authors Notes: I'M TOTALLY INSAIN!!! *Looks over the script she wrote and sweat drops* Please, please, please, don't ask...


End file.
